


Away In A Drug Den Recording

by HPswl_cumbercookie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing Recordings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drug Use, Fan Recording, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Songs, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPswl_cumbercookie/pseuds/HPswl_cumbercookie
Summary: What could be more addictive than a 7% solution? Sherlock is about to find out.





	Away In A Drug Den Recording

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away in a Drug Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844037) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Thank so much to the lovely ChrisCalledMeSweetie for writing these amazing lyrics and I am proud to have the honour to record them for all to hear.


End file.
